<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justin Davis Imagines by cactiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655716">Justin Davis Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem'>cactiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spinning Out (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Justin Davis imagines from my Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Davis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the glare your mom was wearing you knew something was wrong. The car ride home was full of tension, the silence suffocating. It wasn’t until you were home that she finally spoke to you. "Do I need to find you another rink?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? No." You said but she carried on, ignoring you.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you missed your triple axel jump."</p><p> </p><p>"I slipped, okay." This time she heard you, whipping her head in your direction and glared at you.</p><p> </p><p>"You don’t slip, Y/N. You can do this jump in your sleep. You were distracted by that boy."</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. "He’s not a distraction he’s a breath of fresh air. I feel like I’m living when I'm with him, when I talk to him."</p><p> </p><p>"You lost that choice when you decided to compete nationally. If you want to go to the olympics you need to stop seeing him and if that means training at another rink then so be it." Your mom exclaimed as you walked away, slamming your bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>You tried going to sleep but you kept tossing and turning. Partly because your mom left you rattled but mainly because you didn’t want to train somewhere else so you have to prove to her that Justin wasn’t a distraction. You jumped out of bed and grabbed your things and a coat before sneaking out your window.</p><p> </p><p>The rink doesn’t open till five however you knew a way in, it was one you learnt of whenever you needed a breather from home. You put your skates on and skated to the middle of the empty rink. With earphones in you started skating around focusing on your jumps. Even with music in you could still hear the familiar voice of your mom. 'Again' was all you heard and you kept doing the jump again until you fell. You stayed there until you felt a pair of arms around you, helping you up.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Justin asked once you took your earphones out. You tried to ignore the fact his hands were still on your waist but you couldn’t help the flutter in your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"I just slipped." You told him. That wasn’t why he was asking if you were okay though, well it partly was. He was asking because you were at the rink early and by yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?" He smiled at you and you couldn’t help but match it with your own.</p><p> </p><p>"Just shit with my mom." You told him. "She said you are a distraction and that I need to change rinks."</p><p> </p><p>"And what do you think?" Justin asked. There was only a small gap between the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I like it here." You started, your eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. "And that you’re far from a distraction." You softly pressed your lips against his, your mom no longer plaguing your thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Here For You, Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: mentions of blood, pregnancy, and hint of loss of pregnancy (not in detail)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock was ticking painfully slow. Your knee bounced up and down, nervous about what’s before you in those four walls behind the wooden door. You glanced around, taking in your surroundings. You didn’t belong here. A woman was sat on the other side of the waiting area, a hand holding her partners hand and her other one caressing her bump. You wanted so badly to get up and leave and you probably would have if Jenn and Kat didn’t come back with a drink from the local cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to try this." Jenn said, taking the seat next you, holding out a half eaten muffin. You shook your head, the thought of eating anything made your stomach turn.</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell between the three of you. No one really knowing what to say. Jenn and Kat kept looking at each other having a silent conversation about what they should say or do. You didn’t notice as you kept looking ahead trying to calm your nerves before the doctor called your name.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before a middle aged woman came out of her office with a clipboard in her hand and calling for you to go in. "Whatever happens in there we’ll be here for you no matter what. It’s going to be okay, Y/N." Kat assured you. You grabbed both of their hands trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you please come with me?" You asked, your voice quiet. The two of them told you they would, holding you hand as you walked to the room. You earned a few weird looks but neither of you cared. They were the support you needed badly right now.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You were leaning against your locker, eyes shut. "Someone had a late night last night." Jenn said coming into the locker room, laughing a little at the insinuation that you were up late with a guy last night.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"That’s far from true. In fact I had an early night." You said, turning to face your friend. "I have no idea why but I’m tired more than usual."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Maybe it’s your period." Jenn suggested causing you to curse. "What's wrong?"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I-I’m late." You told her, your voice quiet.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Shit." Her eyes widened before wrapping her arms around you. "It’s going to be okay, Y/N. Me and Kat will be here for you no matter what."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Everyone's eyes were on you but you couldn’t say anything, the words 'pregnant' echoed through your head. You wanted nothing more than to get out of there, to wake up from this nightmare. You were fortunate that you had your friends with you or else you would probably have broken down in the office, you wanted to keep some dignity. So while you were staring ahead, Kat held your hand while Jenn asked the questions that were on everyone’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>After she got the answers the three of you left, straight out of the clinic and walked down the street a little. It wasn’t until you were far enough away that Kat turned to you and told you to let it all out and you did. You broke down crying, collapsing onto the floor as you let out everything you’ve been holding in for the past few days. Jen and Kat joined you on the floor, wrapping their arms around you and staying like until it was all out of your system.</p><p> </p><p>Once you had calmed down a little, save for a few sniffles here and there, the three of you sat on the curb. "I- I don’t know what to do." You said after a few moments of silence. "I can’t afford it and I cannot let my parents find out."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the father?" Kat asked. It was a question everyone was wondering even yourself.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It was a party that somehow the skaters, skiers, and the hockey players were all invited to. It seemed that everyone at the lodge had turned up to let loose for the night. After pregaming with Jenn beforehand you were well on your way to having a good night. "That hockey bro is totally checking you out." She shouted over the loud music. You almost choked on your drink and shook your head vehemently. If you looked over though, sure enough he was staring at you but that wasn’t who you were interested in. You had fallen for your good friend Justin Davis.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"No he isn’t." You tried to deny but Jenn just gave you a pointed look.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Look, I know you’ve got a crush on you know who but you should just let loose once in a while. Make a mistake, have a casual hook up with no feelings attached. Release that pent up energy."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Who’s Y/N hooking up with?" Justin asked, throwing his arm around your shoulder. Heat rose to your cheeks but luckily you could blame it on the alcohol or how stuffy it was in the living room.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"No one." You glared at you friend who you wanted to kill right now.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t know who he is. He was gone the next morning when I woke up. It was dark and I drank a little too much." You admitted, looking down in embarrassment. Kat gave you a comforting squeeze on the arm with a smile to match as if to say you shouldn’t be hard on yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Justin? Maybe he could help?" Kat suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"I can’t ask him to do that." You sighed and before she asked anymore questions Jenn jumped in.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, we’ll figure it, the three of us. We always do."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jenn hissed when you exited the bathroom stall. You glared at her as you made your way to the sink, this was the last thing you needed.</p><p> </p><p>"If I’m not here people will think something is up." You told her.</p><p> </p><p>"You just threw up, Y/N, and I know you’re not feeling well today. Just tell them you’ve got flu or something." She said, following you around as you grabbed your things before leaving the locker room. You both kept your voices down so no one could eavesdrop. The secrecy was spotted by Justin when you bumped into him and Kat. He was confused while she was silently wondering why you were here.</p><p> </p><p>"I can’t, okay? I’ll be fine though." You assured her lowly before slipping pass her to the rink, smiling at Justin and Kat as you passed them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they seriously practicing today?" Kat asked Jenn, ignoring Justin.</p><p> </p><p>"What’s going on?" He jumped in, interrupting Jenn.</p><p> </p><p>"Flu we think." Was all she said, following your lead and heading to the rink leaving Justin even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was going okay until you fainted, mid spin, causing you to fall. Jenn and Kat immediately skated over to you as did Mitch. Blood trickled out underneath your head and your arm was wrapped around your stomach. Justin watched on as the three of them were talking lowly over your unconscious body. He wanted to do something but all he could do was watch on helplessly. Dasha wrapped her arm around him, muttering assurances that you were going to be okay. It didn’t take a genius to see Justin's feelings for you.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kat and Jenn were stood off to the side of the waiting room, waiting to hear about your condition. Your parents were on the other side of the room. They felt guilty for letting you skate when they knew you weren’t feeling one hundred percent. Their wallowing was cut short by Justin coming over. "So you gonna tell me what’s going on? The truth this time?"</p><p> </p><p>The two girls glanced at each other before Kat sighed, deciding to come clean. "Y/N is pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He asked in disbelief, it was the last thing he expected.</p><p> </p><p>"They told us it happened at that party we all went to a few weeks back. We don’t know who the father is though as he left the next morning before they woke up." Jenn chimed in with a hint of distaste for the mystery man.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Justin said under his breath, the reality setting in. It was him who you slept with, him who left before you woke up. He didn’t want to ruin your friendship so he left. When you didn’t bring it up he realised that you don’t remember so he never mentioned it. Now he was regretting his choice because if you had known maybe he could have helped.</p><p> </p><p>Justin waited until your parents and friends had seen you to go into your room. You were sat up in your bed, dried tear tracks on your cheeks. It broke his heart seeing you like this. "I’m sorry." He breathed, walking towards your bed. "I’m sorry I left the next morning, I’m sorry I wasn’t their for you." His confession brought tears that you didn’t think you had left to your eyes and you started crying again, letting everything out once more.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I’m so sorry." You hiccuped. Justin didn’t hesitate to climb onto the beside you and wrap his arms around you, letting you cry in his chest. The two of you sat like that until there were no more tears left, his included.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>